Timely Awakening
by TheReaperChicxoxo
Summary: When an onyx eyed,sleek haired, sleeping man is awakened by a scent that...intrigues him...and follows it, it leads to...a boy in the woods? Training? How interesting. This boy amuses him. He WILL claim this boy for himself. SasuNaru *FIRST FIC*


**BEFORE YOU READ: **This is my FIRST Fanfiction, as well as my first slash fic. WOOO. So no flaming! But, some constructive criticism is definately welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show NARUTO. Although...I would like to own some of the characters XD But I don't =(

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, onyx pupils widening as he deeply inhaled the scent. He took a swift breath through his nose, and let it out slowly through his mouth.

This scent...intrigued him. What was it?

It was too distant for him to make out any specific scent. But for some peculiar reason, it was taunting him.

He rose from his bed, grasping his silk sheets for support. His gazed at the mirror in front of him. Looking back at him were clouded onyx eyes, and midnight blue hair. The defined lines of his jaw and his high cheek bones made his face look as if carved from crisp marble.

His gazed ripped away from the mirror, and landed to his window.

He moved gracefully towards it, as if he were light as a feather, and stuck his head out, letting a rush of wind and the dim light of the setting sun hit him softly. The scent floated in the air, arousing his senses.

In a swift motion, he leapt out of the window. He landed on both feet precisely, and began to search out the scent.

He eyed his surroundings carefully, noting the buildings that overlooked the passing people, the people who walked the streets, rushing, faces fused with many emotions. Each person held a new, unique story all their own, in each of their eyes. It was quite the site.

It has been..a while..since he was in the outdoors, experiencing the city life and the wonders of nature, as the sun was below the horizon, creating hues of dark purple and pink, while a blanket of darkness crept its way up.

It was rather...beautiful...in it's way.

He realized that the scent was becoming much stronger as he began to walk into the forest. The trees stood tall and shook slightly as a rush of wind flew by. Dust blew in his face, making him cough slightly. Irritated, he wiped his face, wanting to damn the person... or whatever it was, that created such foolishness.

Resuming, he easily stepped over fallen branches and rocks, hearing them crackle and snap. He paused in the middle of the path, as he heard some sounds from ahead. The scent also seemed to be getting closer. He began to rush, demanding to know where this scent was coming from. He soon stopped abruptedly, his eyes widening.

In front of him was a man, rather young, aiming silver, pointed objects towards the trees. Sweat dripped slowly down his face to his sleek bare chest. Sasuke listened quietly to this man's breathing.

It was heavy and strained, he must of been worned out. With a quick motion, the man's arm moved back and the silver objects hit the trees, all but two landing in the middle. Strong boy, eh? Sasuke smirked. This was an interesting one. He moved quietly behind the boy, observing his matted golden hair and the lines of his back. The boy quickly turned.

"Who are you?" Sea blue eyes met onyx ones.

Sasuke looked at him in amusement. "Who are _you_?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja, and soon to be Hokage," He grinned crookedly, causing chills to go up Sasuke's spine.

"Now, would you care to tell me who you are..and why you're here?" Sasuke's smirked widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now why im here... will sound rather weird to your ears." He chuckled to himself as the blond cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would it be weird?...eh.. just tell me."

"I smelled something..intriguing. So, I followed it. And here I am."

Naruto gazed at him for a moment before grinning, "That's not weird at all! I follow smells all the time. Especially Ramen. mmmm, I could use some Ramen now." His stomach grumbled loudly and his face flushed with embarrasment. Sasuke chuckled. He amused him. Naruto pouted slightly.

"It's not funny. I'm starved. Ive been here all day, training."

"Well I saw what you did, it was pretty impressive. Mind if I take a stab at it?"

Naruto puffed his chest out proudly at the compliment.

"Sure, why not, let's see what you can do."

Sasuke took the pointed objects and without aiming, flicked his wrist. They all aligned perfectly in the center of the tree, and in a second a crack was heard. He had made a hole, a _hole_ in the tree. Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted glumly,

"Hmmph. Not bad for your first try. But, if you want to get as good as me, you need a bit more work."

"Oh? If I was not mistaken, I'm doing quite better than you already."

Naruto fumed, red-faced. "Cocky bastard, I'm still much better than you!,"

He grabbed his shurikens and with all his might, aimed it towards another tree. One shuriken hit the floor and the rest were scattered on the tree. "Dammit," he mumbled.

"Still...that doesn't make you better than me. How about we spar so I can prove that to you," He added, clearly not wanting to give up.

Sasuke laughed. This boy made his day.

"You want to fight me? You don't know what you're getting into. I wouldn't reccomend it."

Agitated, Naruto took out his fist and aimed for Sasuke's face. With ease, Sasuke grabbed it. He looked at Naruto with amused eyes.

"Fine then."

Sasuke sent him flying with one blow to the stomach. Naruto hit the floor, hard. Gasping, Naruto slowly got back up.

"Bastard."

Naruto ran back to Sasuke and the dance began. Punches and kicks flew, almost gracefully, each touch coming in contact with skin. The body heat radiated off of their only got a few hits where as Sasuke, was almost finishing him.

They circled each other, the waltz, one pair of eyes bearing into another. A pool of sweat and blood surrounded them both, making them glisten. With one final blow, Naruto was knocked to the ground. Sasuke ran his fingers through his smooth hair.

"Not bad, boy."

The smell of blood was beginning to make him dizzy. He hovered over Naruto, watching his cheast heave up and down and his eyes close. He got on his knees and observed the damage he did. Not much, surprisingly. This boy was rather strong. He leaned in slightly, and thats when he realized. This boy, the scent was coming from this boy! He inhaled deeply, no doubt about it. It was truly intoxicating. He smelled of cinnimon and apples. A scent so extraordinary, it drove him mad. Blue eyes glared at him,

"What, are you _smelling_ me now?"

Sasuke looked at him quietly. He leaned his face closer to Naruto's. Blood dripped down naruto's face. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and licked his cheek, consuming the warm fluid. The copper taste mixed with his flesh made his stomach flare with warmth and thirst. He needed more. He needed it now.

"What the fuck are you-"

Naruto was cut off with lips thrashing against his. Blue eyes widened. His lips are soft, and warm like fire, Sasuke thought. Sasuke nibbled his lip, trying to taste every bit of him. Suddenly, Naruto pulled away and got up quickly.

"What the _FUCK_ do you think you were doing?!" he asked incredulously, his face white from shock.

"I was tasting you," Sasuke said a matter-of-factly.

"Do I _look_ like fucking _food _to you?!" Naruto growled furiously.

"You obviously weren't bothered by it if you didn't pull back right away."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face flushed.

"HEY..NO..you..you caught me off guard!"

"So you didn't like it?" Sasuke stared at Naruto with a wondering look in his eyes.

"I...er.. NO!" Naruto mumbled, his words a mess.

"So you're saying," Sasuke said gliding towards him,

"You didn't like this?" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground and pinned him there.

"No," Naruto said hesitantly.

Sasuke leaned his face to his neck, letting his warm breath send chills down Naruto's back. His tongue darted out and slid against the smooth flesh of his neck. Naruto gulped, his face beginning to sweat. Sasuke's teeth grazed against his collarbone, biting down softly. Naruto gasped.

"Or that?" Sasuke asked softly, his voice vibrating against his throat.

"N..no." Naruto breathed out, this time it didn't sound so convincing.

Sasuke lowered his hips and rested them against Naruto's pelvis. He moved his mouth toward's Naruto's chest. His tongue grazed his well-developed chest, and moved towards his torso. Naruto arched his back slightly, and his body stiffened. Sasuke laughed to himself as he felt a bulge under his hips.

He was going to claim Naruto for himself.

He ground his hips against Naruto's, watching the blond gasp and begin to rise quickly. Sasuke's quickly forced him down again, and continued to cause friction between the bodies. Naruto's breath quickened and his heart rate began to speed. Sasuke's pace began to quicken, and he added pressure, causing both bodies to heat up quickly. A muffled moan escaped naruto's lips. It was music to his ears.

"Wha-"

Suddenly Naruto THREW Sasuke off of him. Sasuke landed to the floor with a thump. A second later he was pinned to the floor. He looked up to no longer innocent blue eyes, but lusting, red eyes. A hand tightly wrapped itself around Sasuke's hair and lips smashed hungrily against his. This was going to get interesting....


End file.
